


岔口·原点

by omniaxvanitas



Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: M/M, PWP, 婚礼上的伴郎梗, 现代AU, 第一人称, 第二人称肉, 肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 如果有一天他要结婚，他的师兄是否会答应在婚礼上做他的伴郎？非BE，第二章纯肉第一人称与第二人称注意





	1. 岔口

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称注意

当得知婚礼的邀请函已经被送到云师兄那里时，有一刻我感到呼吸变得困难。  
虽然我要结婚这件事不可能对师兄隐瞒，也没有要向他隐瞒的打算，然而母亲在未与我有过任何商讨的情况下，就决定好了婚宴客人名单，并将喜帖直接发给了师兄，这让我感到胸口像是被人重击了一拳。

但我无法责怪母亲，因为她并不知道，一年前师兄曾经向我告白的这件事。

一年前的十二月二十四，平安夜，被师兄告白，在那儿之前我从未意识到，原来师兄对我抱有那样深沉的感情，然而，我拒绝了他。已经记不清楚当时的拒绝用的是什么说辞，我只记得那种震惊带来的混乱，让我不知所措。或许在我的意识中，从未想过要和师兄发展成其他什么关系——恋人，这样的关系，和师兄？……我不知道。

于是我拒绝了，自己也不明白地，总觉得必须拒绝一样，拒绝了他。我们性别相同——这是最好的理由。

我的师兄是个不擅长表达自己情绪的人，可能是他把自己的感情藏得太好了，那时的我并没有看见他在我面前流露出明显的失望与挫败，我总有种感觉，或许他早就知道我会拒绝他。

那为什么还要告白呢？一直保持着以前那样的关系不好吗？  
除了父母之外，你一直是我最亲的人，为什么，要改变？  
——当时我很想这样问他，但最终没有说出口，因为我知道这样的质问不公平。害怕改变的，只是我一个人。

师兄尊重了我的意愿，即使那样被尴尬地拒绝后，他也没有改变以往的态度，我们依旧是关系很亲的师兄弟，他依旧是我那个强大可靠的云师兄。我根本不知道，他是怎么做到的，若换做是我，被人拒绝后，能否做到可以心无芥蒂依旧保持原样？我只能告诉自己，他从来都是个比我理性得多的人，所以他做得到，他的理性，甚至让很多不了解他的人认为他冷酷无情。

但，还是有什么变得不一样了。

今年的十二月二十四，平安夜，将会举行我的结婚仪式。

在研究所的休息室遇到师兄的时候，他饮着黑咖啡，不加糖不加奶，那种我永远无法习惯的苦涩饮品。最近的工作强度很大，我已记不清上一次像这样与师兄独处谈话是什么时候的事。休息室中只有我与他两人，我莫名感到心虚，但依旧，想要为请帖的事向他道歉。

事情不该变成这样的……我应该道歉……

“为何要道歉？风师弟，你没有任何错。”

他的声音一如既往的低沉，却很平和，他的眼睛如杯中的黑咖啡一般，深得不见底，我从中看不见任何会令我感到不安的情绪闪动。或许可以称之为柔和的目光，让我不自觉中放松了从进门起便一直紧绷着的身体。连日来为了筹备婚礼而积压的疲惫，因为听到师兄的一句话，顿时减轻许多。我突然想起来，从过去开始就是这样，师兄说的话、做的事，总能给我一种支撑的力量。

意识到这点，我陡然感到胸口再次被什么东西压住，甚至从鼻腔传来一股刺痛我眼睛的酸意。

“颜伯母问我，能否在婚礼上做你的伴郎，你的想法如何？”

他像谈论天气一般、平静地问着征求我意见的话，我却因为他的问题睁大了眼睛。

事情不该是这样的——

“如果不会太麻烦的话，确实……没有比云师兄更适合的伴郎人选了。”

因为所有人都知道我们师兄弟的关系亲厚，因为所有人都会觉得步惊云在聂风的婚礼上当伴郎是理所应该的事，因为伴郎不是他的话才会让人奇怪——因为这符合所有人的期望，所以，我会与一名女子结婚，他会来当我的伴郎。

“好。”

那是师兄一贯简洁明了、不带犹疑的果决回答，在我向他提出什么请求的时候，他总是这样回答我，这一次，也没有例外。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

十二月二十四日，婚宴在一座三十层的高级酒店中顺利地举行。

因父母的人脉关系，众多名流宾客应邀到场。即使被人称作万年冰山面瘫脸的师兄，在这样的场合下，也一直保持着礼节性的表情……这样做，一定很累吧？

我透过人群，看到他与同样想喘口气的大师兄秦霜，端着酒杯站在会场的角落里。

“云师弟啊，你也是辛苦了，聂家和新娘家的家世都不一般呐，小师弟这婚礼的阵仗，可真够大的。”

“…………”

“不过说起来，咱师兄弟里就你还单着，连小师弟都成了婚，你结婚的时候可谁来给你当伴郎的好？”

“…………”

“我帮你想想啊——”

“不用。”

“嗯？”

“我不会结婚。”

“呃……”

“…………”

“云师弟，听大师兄一句劝，你这又是何苦，能放下的话，还是尽早放下吧。”

“我知道。”

他们的对话，像有魔力般，每一个字都清晰钻入我的耳中。我不自觉地攥紧了拳，在看到云师兄将杯中酒一饮而尽后，挪开了目光。

他以前从不喝酒。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

周旋于各种认识或不认识的宾客之中，我亦深深感到疲累，如同扯线木偶一般，重复着冠冕堂皇却毫无意义的寒暄客套，面上肌肉亦微笑到酸痛。  
或许真的是太累了，哪怕置身于这熙熙攘攘人来人往的会场中心，我耳边却仿佛什么都听不到了，人们恭喜我的话语只是一片白色噪音，每一张道贺的笑脸都是一样的模糊不清。我就好像一个人站在空寂的沙漠之中，唯一能够感知到的，却是我身后，师兄注视着我的目光。

不，那一定只是我的错觉。

自从那天之后，他没有过任何逾越的举动，再没有过任何会让我为难的表示。我明白，他不想徒增我的心理负担。

所以在今天这样的日子，他更加不会……

视线突然消失了，我一阵莫名心荒，回首去看，却见师兄正往出口处走去。慌乱中追了上去，他停下，对我淡淡笑道，说只是出去透透气。

师兄举起了手，却在空中停滞半秒后，收了回去。他对我说，我的长发乱了，该理一理。我想起在他没有告白的以前，每当见我头发凌乱时，他都会顺手帮我捋一下。以前的我们，从来没有觉得这有任何不妥。但现在的他，必须将抬起的手收回去。

不能再像从前一样了。  
我的心底有个声音在大喊：可是，不该变成这样的、不应该是这样的——

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

酒店的三十层有个露天观景台，可以一览都市的夜景，美丽，却乏味的景色。  
我在那里找到了师兄。

为什么要来找他？  
为什么要追到这里来？

冬夜很冷，呵出的气息皆成白雾。但我看到从师兄口中呼出的腾腾白气，是烟。

师兄在我不知道的时候，开始了抽烟。

以前的他，不烟不酒，是个极度自律的人。

此刻，他站在栏杆前，一口一口地吸着烟。

大都市的夜空，即使晴朗，也见不到半点星光。  
看着师兄如山一般屹立的高大背影，我却忽然有一种错觉，独自一人站在那里的师兄，仿佛就要和整个黑夜融为一体，消失不见。

鼻中嗅到烟草香味，将我的胸肺烧灼，连吸入的冷空气，都如同一把把刀子，细细剜剐我的心口。

我听到自己开口，用破碎的声音跟他说：“云师兄，今天辛苦你了。”

沉默的背影，没有立即回头。

“我是真心想向你道谢，还有——”

“…………”

“对不起。”

为什么要向他道歉？  
为了拒绝他的事道歉？为了将结婚喜帖送到他那里的事道歉？还是为了委托他在我的婚礼上做伴郎的事而道歉？  
明明知道他依旧深爱着我，却作出那样残酷的要求。  
不该这样做的，我不应该会这样做的——

“不是你的错，我说过，你没有任何错。”

怎么会没有错？  
我真的做出了正确的选择么？  
我为什么选择答应结婚？  
父母的期望？独子的责任？世俗的规定？  
不对，不是这样的，我不该是这样的——

我的爱情，还有一生一世的承诺，为什么不能是给他的？

他始终都没有回头。  
留给我的，只有那个仿佛已然与我隔绝了千百个世界的孤独背影。

那一瞬间，我真的很想伸出手，伸手去拥抱他。  
因为我不想，不想让他就这样消失于黑夜之中。  
我眼中他的背影越来越模糊，就好像他正在从我的生命中逐渐消失——  
他把一切都独自承受下来，然后就会从我以后的生命中永远退出。

“云师兄……”

我念着这三个字，满面泪如雨下。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“风师弟、风，快醒醒——”

睁开眼睛，有泪水迷蒙了我的视线，但恍惚中，我仍旧看到了云师兄一脸担忧的面庞。

“怎么哭成这样？做了噩梦？”  
他的手指正在替我拭去不断从眼角滚落的泪水，指上茧粗糙的触感那般真实，我突然就清醒过来。

对，是梦，噩梦。  
太好了。  
一切都只是发梦。

我迫不及待地伸出双臂，紧紧抱住了云师兄。

庄生晓梦迷蝴蝶。醒来的刹那，我几乎分不清哪边是梦境、哪边是现实，只有通过紧紧抱住师兄的方法来确定，这边才是真实的，在我身边的这个云师兄，是真真实实的。我没有失去他，我没有因为愚蠢的选择而失去他。

师兄被我突如其来的举动诧异到，但很快，他反过来将我搂得更紧。

“我在这里。别哭。”  
我听到耳边深沉的低语，泪水竟失控般越涌越凶——他本是话不多的人，但在我面前，语言、行动，他从不吝啬用任何方法来安慰我。

梦中胸口疼痛的感觉依然还在，梦中师兄孤独的背影依旧深深刺痛着我的心。  
勉力控制住情绪后，我等不及，将所梦到的一切都话给了师兄听。

我说了很久，他静静地听我说。  
诉说的过程中，我意识到梦中的自己，并不是没有对那荒谬的情景作出反抗，但那梦境太真实了，真实得就仿佛……是另一个平行的现实——  
如果一年前的昨日，十二月二十四平安夜，我没有接受师兄的告白的话。

师兄的告白，那确实是我人生中最大的分歧点。  
岔路口——脑海中浮现出这样的词语。

那一天，我选择了和云师兄在一起。  
直到一年后的今天，我都从不认为那时候的选择是错误的。

从来没有后悔过。

虽然在那之前，我确实从未深想过自己的取向，也从未意识到过，还有能和师兄成为恋人的可能性。那时候的我只知道所谓的“正道”，如果师兄没有采取任何行动的话，我或许会一直懵懂下去，不会去认真考虑人生的其他可能性。

但在短暂的冲击与混乱过后，我明确了自己的心情。

有这样一个人，他会为了我做任何事，不惜一切；他知道如何为我着想，不用过多的言语，就能明白彼此的心意，互为彼此的支撑；唯独和他在一起时，我才能感受到真正的轻松自在。若这样的人，我不懂得珍惜，岂非就是天底下最愚蠢的傻瓜？

最重要的是，我想要一直陪着这个男人，就如天上的云有清风相伴，我想要永远伴在他身边，永远不再让他孤单一个人。

当我把梦述说完毕，我忽然明白过来，这个梦是想要告诉我，那一天我站在岔路口，做出了没有让自己后悔的抉择。

“你选择了我。”

仿佛是为了让我再次确认这边才是现实，听完我的诉说后，师兄这样对我说道。声音中的坚定与认真，是一种宣告，带着能使我的心平静安宁下来的力量。

是的，若那天我拒绝了他，就不能像现在这样，在圣诞假日的上午，和他窝在同一个温暖的被窝里舒舒服服地度过……  
还有像昨晚那样的……疯狂激烈的……  
以及在那之后，慵懒地靠在他的怀中，倾听他的心跳……  
——这样的事，全部都不会有了吧？

我再次紧紧抱住云师兄。  
我想要与之共度一生的人，是这个名叫步惊云的男人，唯有他一个。  
我会用一切方法，向他传达这份心意。

…………  
…………  
…………

“风师弟，在你的梦里，当真认为我很理智？”

骤雨初歇，撑起身的云师兄突然露出少见的古怪笑意，让我有点心虚不安地反问道——

“那……你会不会真的像我梦到的那样，接受当我的伴郎？”

“不会。”

他低首亲了亲我的额角，继续说道——

“我会抢亲。”

…………

“还有，你梦里的结婚对象是谁？”

“唔，想不起来了，似乎没见到正脸。”

“真的？”

看到师兄的样子，我忍俊不禁笑出了声，若跟旁人讲步惊云也有会吃醋的可爱一面，不知道他们会不会信？

“真的！”

伸手勾住师兄的脖子，送上安抚的一吻，结果却是后来我再次几乎喘不过气。

唇分，闭着眼，十指相扣。由身及心，全部被他的温暖填满。

再也无法抑制心中漫溢的情绪，我在师兄耳边轻轻说道——

“云师兄，我们出国结婚吧。”

“好。”

 

–完–


	2. 原点

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前半程受主动， 口交，一丢丢dirty talk，无套中出，男性潮吹

当你的师弟再一次紧紧抱住你的时候，你有一刹的愣怔，只一刹，他就将你推倒入床铺中，而他分开了光裸修长的双腿，骑坐到你身上，居高临下望着你。

你惊讶于他难得一见的大胆主动，因为在情事上，你的风师弟向来是温顺被动、对你极之服从的，而你也十分乐意兢兢业业、挥洒汗水，给予他最好的性爱。

但眼下的气氛显然不同往常。你回过神，好整以暇回望你那轻咬着下唇的师弟，不管你们已经做过多少次，他始终留有些如初夜时的羞涩，正是这份纯然的可爱，总让你想狠狠地‘欺负’他。然而此刻你不禁嘴角上弯出微小弧度，什么都没做，只是耐心等待你师弟下一步的动作。

昨夜数轮狂野激烈的性爱余韵犹在，房中残留的某些气味亦都未散去，更不说你两人皆是一丝未挂，完全裸裎相对。四目相望，暧昧的情色气氛陡然升温。

他难得主动却又有些不知所措的模样，似乎更能勾起你的欲火，胯间本已半勃起的性器，因坐在你身上的他无意识中不安的磨蹭，愈发充血抬头。

松开紧咬嘴唇的贝齿，他倏然俯下身，来亲吻你的嘴唇。他很喜欢抚摸你的脸庞，因为你的脸庞轮廓端正刚毅，像大理石凿刻出的神祇雕像般完美。骨节分明的修长手指捧住你的面，柔软的唇与你相贴，起初只是轻轻摩挲，见你不做反应，便羞恼地加重了力道磨蹭，然后双唇微张，叼住你的下唇，略略伸出舌尖，来回轻舔，若即若离。  
这种极具诱惑的吻法，让你再次诧异，涌向胯下的热流一阵汹涌，新鲜的刺激使你也忍不住沉哼出声，表示你对此感到舒适满意，这让你师弟自信倍增，欣喜地与你继续纠缠。

他今天似乎是铁了心地要主动为你服务。你明白这是因为他发的那个噩梦，你能感受到他的不安。你叹师弟太傻，一个无法自控的荒诞之梦，竟也让他产生了对你的负疚感，他的主动便是他所能想到对你的补偿。你的风师弟就是这样的傻，因此如何能不叫你疼惜？如何能不叫你想倾尽一切怜他爱他、一辈子护他周全？

你的大掌伸入他柔若蚕丝的发中，覆住他的后脑，取回主导权地开始回吻他。他乖巧地为你张开唇，迎接你堂而皇之侵入他口中攻城略地的舌肉。唇舌交缠，翻搅涎液，掠夺他的呼吸，就在你以为取回了主动权时，却未料，迷乱在激吻中的他竟将一手伸向你俩相贴的小腹处，努力同时握住两根砥砺在一起的阴茎，开始无甚章法的套弄。

快感陡然成倍翻涨，面对毅然抛却羞耻心的师弟，即使是你，脑中亦轰然炸开，即使是谈不上技巧的笨拙套弄，也差点叫你失了自持。不过步惊云哪是那么容易丢盔弃甲、缴械投降的？

你同样将宽大的手掌伸向胯间，覆上他的手捏了一把，便跟着一起撸动起你与他两人被拢在一起的硬热性器。交吻的口唇因心跳与呼吸的陡然加速而分开，你听到了师弟略带抗议的声音。

“嗯……云师兄、不要…让我来……”

别忘了他与你同是固执的人，一旦下定决心做什么事，即便是你也无法阻止。于是你停住了手，将主导权交还于他，闲下的双掌抚上他的腰窝，你的师弟有着作为男性来说相较滑嫩的肌肤，腰与臀的手感尤其之好，于是你忍不住上下其手，一遍又一遍摩挲爱抚他的后腰敏感带，惹得他连连抽气身子发颤，几乎就要不能执行他自己的计划。

“云师兄——”

带上了微嗔之意的称呼在此刻你的耳中听来竟是媚意无边。在你决定若他再无行动就要自己主动出击的时候，他忽然再次低下身吻住你饱满的喉结，粉色的舌伸出大半，舔舐你颈上渗出的汗水。他一路向下，又吻上你的锁骨，轻舔锁骨中间凹陷，再忽地一口咬上你的肩颈，用力狠咬一口，留下一圈齿印，却是模仿你曾经对他做过的那般。

不过是被小猫咬了一口的痛感，却在欲火上猛浇一把油，你不耐地低吼一声，喉头震颤出的磁性低音，性感得要死。你感到他的身体一颤，然后加快了向下亲吻的速度，从壮硕饱满的胸肌，再到沟壑纵横的八块腹肌。他的手指有些颤抖地抚摸着你的体侧，带着些许好奇轻抚过乳尖，却又不敢多作停留，往下摸便是鲨鱼肋，再摸过分明的人鱼线，再往下——

他把自己的脑袋埋入你的胯间，双手握住你傲然挺立的性器根部，红唇分启，将你膨大的阴茎冠首整个含入他的口中——你几乎同一时间倒抽一口气，再爆一声低喝。

交往一年，这是他第一次为你口交。你深知他面皮薄易害羞，因此从不勉强他。而今日终为你抛却了矜持，他的主动服务，除了带给你前所未有的性快感，心理上的满足更胜过一切。

他素来是被动享受的一方，但并非全然不知如何勾动你的欲望。你俩皆是聪明绝顶之人，有样学样，对他来说也非难事。他学着你曾对他做过的那样，努力吸吮粗壮阴茎的冠部，头皮发麻的刺激爽感顿时教你气喘粗嘎。然而你的尺寸实在太大了，对初次的他来说，果然还是太勉强。他甚至尚未搞懂被粗壮男根塞满口时如何调整呼吸，鼻尖顶着卷硬耻毛和扑面而来的男性阳刚气息，亦呛得他眼角发红、被生理泪润湿。但他不肯放弃，湿热的口腔努力包裹住你，不断吞吐。

他很努力地想要取悦你，甚至试着想将你性器的整根柱身吞至深喉，可他还不懂如何控制咽呕反射，才深入一点，便忍不住难受地咳了起来。从口中吐出的壮硕阴茎，弹跳打在他的脸上，那张清秀好看的脸庞顿时沾染上阴茎铃口溢出的你的体液——从未见过的色情画面，差点割断你最后的理智之弦。

你强压下想要将他推倒、立刻肏进他身体的强烈冲动，半坐起身，扶住他的肩膀，命令道：“风，够了——”

湿漉漉的琥珀色眼睛望向你，带着明显的委屈，使你一瞬心软，然而浑身的欲火已经烧到极点，若再不能进入他的身体，你觉得你会疯。你用暗哑到不行的声音告诉他——

“风师弟，我想要你，现在就要你。”

他终于妥协地微微点了点头，爬回你的胸口，又将你的上身轻轻压下，背靠床头板。他趴在你的身上伸手去够床头柜，姿势端是俏皮，毫无意识的纯真撩拨最是要命。他未像往常那样将取到的润滑液交到你手上，却坐起身，将液体往自己的手指上倒去。意识到他将要做什么，你危险地眯起通红的双眼。

你看着他将腿分得更开，人往前倾，微翘起自己的屁股，让涂满润滑液的手指更容易找到臀缝中他自身的入口。昨夜被你数度蹂躏的可爱小穴还未完全闭合，并不吃力地便将他自己的两根手指吞了进去。果然还是感到羞耻，从没这样做过的他甚至不敢看你，闭了眼，秀眉蹙起，口中泄出一声意味不明的轻吟。

看着师弟用手指拓展自己的诱人姿态，你用尽最后一点理智摸到一个套子，急躁地用犬齿咬开包装，刚要往自身叫嚣不已的粗硬肉棒上套去时，你师弟却阻止了你的动作。

“不要戴套——” 蕴含异样春情的眼眸痴痴望向你，他涨红了脸，咬了咬下唇，羞涩却坚定地继续对你低语：“今天…就射里面，全部射里面……我要师兄…把我灌满——”

弦断，刹那间天地俱灭，你的世界里只剩下他一个人。  
你一把揽过他的腰，将体位翻转，用自己健硕傲岸的身躯将他深深压入床中，暴风骤雨般疯狂亲吻起他。

你的师弟没再挣扎，重又变回对你绝对顺从的那个他，任你强势亲吻、爱抚，任你用强壮手臂穿过他的膝窝，将他一双为你打开的长腿折起、抬高、分得更开。他身体令人惊叹的柔韧性让你不用担心会弄坏他，你将坚硬粗长的肉刃顶端对准已被他自己弄得又湿又软的小穴，以绝对的强势霸道往里挺进。

“嗯啊——”

难以自抑的一声吟叫既痛苦又欢喜，你看到他绝美的面孔因你的粗暴侵犯而扭曲。

青筋暴起的雄壮巨刃撑开他的括约肌，一寸寸贯穿他的身体，直至没入根部，深入肠道。  
被他痉挛的后穴再次紧紧裹缠住的巨大满足感，亦使你发出如狮虎低啸般的吼声。因着这声音，他夹着你阴茎的穴肉不由自主地更加剧收缩，差点打乱你呼吸的节奏。  
高涨鼎沸的性欲驱使你在他体内刚猛有力地抽插起来，开始最原始的交媾。

“呃啊……嗯、……云、云师兄……啊啊！……”

不似以往那般压抑自己，此时的他放开了欢喜的呻吟，不吝啬以蚀骨销魂的甜腻声音进一步勾引你。被你肏熟的小穴阵阵紧缩痉挛，满怀欣喜主动迎合你的插入。  
你拽着最后一丝清醒，进犯时不忘用上技巧，精准顶过他体内的腺体，着意砥砺。你知道腺体刺激能让他获得更大的快感，你已把他调教成不碰阴茎便能被肏到高潮的体质。

“呜！师兄、那里…是那里…嗯！还要、嗯、更重……啊、啊、啊啊——”

不再有顾忌地坦诚表达自己的欲求，早已沦陷于情欲中的他异常敏感，艳丽的肉体为你完全绽放，他为了你把自己弄成放荡堕落的天使，而你有足够强大的力量满足他，带着他一起往更深处堕落。

但不够，还不够。  
他的身体还有个秘密，你凶猛发力，将粗大的阴茎捅入更深，狠狠撞击起他体内比前列腺更深处的精囊——他的呻吟骤然变得高亢尖锐。  
架在你肩膀上的修长双腿一阵发颤，白皙足背立刻紧绷成一直线，玲珑足趾难耐蜷成一团。  
绞缠住你性器的肠肉内壁不可思议地猛烈收缩，昭示他的身体正被强烈没顶的性快感冲击——并不是所有男人都能获得这种快感，你的宝贝师弟万中无一，而也只有你傲人的雄伟、力量与技巧，才能带给他这样非比寻常的快乐满足——你们天生就是一对。

房间里，床板不断嘎吱嘎吱作响，粗重的喘息声中夹杂着雄浑的低吼与急促的吟叫，端的是情色无边，叫人面红耳赤。

你不断撞击他的身体，猛力剐捣他体内的两处快感点，他被你撞得一颠一颠，脑袋两侧的双手想攥紧枕角，可你的动作那么的强劲激烈，被你撞到意识涣散的他，骨节分明的手指胡乱摸索着枕角与床单，颤颤巍巍抓了又放，放了又抓。  
连绵不断的多重刺激对他来说过于强烈，难耐至极时，眉间紧蹙的他咬住散乱在面上的一缕长发，后仰起头颅，在枕上迷乱地左右晃动。

“嗯、嗯！唔…！嗯呃！……”

透过紧咬的发丝传来的急促闷哼，已然带上了调高的泣音，昭示他已快要难以承受你带给他的冲击。拨开他的发丝，你要他高叫出声。

“啊！啊、啊！师兄！师兄！啊嗯！嗯！啊啊！”

你掌控着他所有的官能刺激，你是他绝对的主宰，亦是他最虔诚的仆人。你不知停歇地肏干他，速度更快，力道更猛，强劲冲击他体内的快感源泉，你要让他享受极乐的高潮，要让他为你狂乱，要让他哭喊着向你求饶。

“啊啊！不！师兄！师兄、太多了、啊！啊！饶了我、我、啊！啊！啊！——”

他在你身下汗出如浆，痉挛抽搐，完全迷失自我。腺体与囊体的刺激能为他积累起无限接近射精却始终达不到的连绵性快感，你惊人强大的持久力足够将这连绵快感延长、延长、再延长，仿佛没有尽头一般，把一波又一波的极乐往云端堆积，通向天堂。他被你肏到哭了出来，身体感觉舒爽得犹如要死去，却完全无法射精排遣，他晃着头、声音沙哑地求你放过他，你咬着牙，却依旧不肯停——

不够、不够、还不够、抽插、冲刺、肏他、继续肏他—— 

“——嗯啊啊啊！！”

你听到一声绵长高亢的呻吟，他那根在这场性爱中完全未被触碰的阴茎，突然吐出大量并非精液或尿液的透明体液，他终于以另一种方式到达了高潮。

与此同时，他的穴肉与内壁痉挛收缩到了极致，紧咬得你再也无法抑制本能，用上了最大力道猛然几下抽插，你终于在他的身体里爆发，将一股股精液全部射入你师弟体内的最深处，正如他所愿。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

云雨停歇，得到充分发泄的性欲终于从你脑内退场，让你恢复思考能力。你惊觉或许这次做得有些过火，被你搂在怀中的师弟浑身瘫软气喘吁吁，但你看到他面上的表情却是完全的满足，尽管泪水弄花了他好看的脸，被你折腾到虚脱显得很是疲倦，可是，他是满足的，你也是。

你回想起方才，他近乎笨拙地主动想要取悦你却不得其法，反教你生生被鼎沸欲火蒸腾折磨良久，以至于后半程几近失控，比往日做得都要凶狠。  
然而，他想要让你满足让你欢喜的那种心意，比什么都珍贵，为彼此着想的体贴心意，比什么都要值得珍惜。  
……而至于他的技术问题，没关系，你们以后有的是时间慢慢练习。

你又想起他告诉你的那个梦。  
你跟他说你会抢亲、不会放手，然而扪心自问，倘若那天他果真拒绝了你，或许他梦到的你，真的就会是现在的你——因为你不会舍得，做出任何伤害他的事。

然而你是幸运的，他选择的是你。他告诉你，就算重来一次，他依旧会选择如今的未来，一定会再一次、选择你。

“云师兄，我们出国结婚吧。”  
“好。”

你毫无迟疑地答应了他。  
能与你共度一生的伴侣，除了他，不会再有第二个。

不掺杂任何外来杂质、稳固忠诚的亲密关系——要建立起这样的关系是何等的艰难不易，但你不是一个人，你有他与你一同承担，你们互为依傍，能够一起面对任何难题与险阻。

你与他相遇的那天，既是原点。  
你们是一对相依相伴的旅人，人生这条路，你俩由原点出发，一路并肩走来，此后也将继续，携手共同走下去。

-完-


End file.
